1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water treatment apparatus, and more particularly, to a technique for constructing a water treatment apparatus having a packed region packed with biomembrane-deposited members.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water treatment technique for aerobically treating sewage such as domestic or industrial wastewater is known. For example, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 10-277576 discloses a wastewater treatment apparatus of this type. In this apparatus, a packed region is provided in a path of water to be treated and is packed with members like contact filter media. Diffused air is supplied from an air diffuser into the packed region. In this manner, water is aerobically treated. On the other hand, however, in a water treatment apparatus of this type, the packed region is desired to be efficiently constructed.